duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Puramai Rei
|Civilization = Darkness |Voice Actors = 桑島 法子 |Signature = British, Hell Blues, Bruce, Dead or Alive, Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury, Death Metal Punk, Spear Dance |Family = (Brother in Past Life) Yohdel (Husband) }} Puramai Rei is a character in the Duel Masters Victory V3: Episode Listing season. Details She first appeared as a "Masked Duelist". She also has a habit of checking information on her black mobile phone. In some occasions, she would either throw or hit Bhutan sky high if Bhutan tries to confess his love to her or approach her much to her annoyance. Despite that, she have trust in him, even using him in most of her duels She has a tattoo of a purple 0 (Zero) on her left cheek. After 9 years, she had grown into a young lady and no longer have the tattoo. History In her past life, she was 's sister. Both were separated in the creature world millions of years ago during the war between the Oracles and Outrages. Years later, in her present life, Izumo had approached Puramai Rei and drew her into the Oracle cult. As a sign of this, he tattooed a zero mark on her cheek. She then became the "Masked Duelist". Before joining the Oracle Cult, she also have the same vision as Katta and his team, which indicates that she was also the one that will fight alongside the Outrages. Duel Masters Victory V3 She became a new student in the school and a classmate of Katta Kirifuda and his friends. She and Katta along with the others attempts to find the mysterious water beast, which they suspect it was a creature. During their search, they bumped onto Katsudon's comrades and chase after them. Bhutan fell in love with her at first sight and attempted to declare his love, but this makes him easier to catch, along with the others. During her practice duel, Bhutan had slipped himself into Rei's deck, much to her disgust. In one of the cases, she dueled Izumo to see who will be the one that will duel Katta in the haunted house. She lost to Izumo and was rendered unconscious. After Izumo's loss in his defeat against Katta, she picks up his card form which then disappears, removing her mask and Bhutan saw her secret. She brought the Book of Outrage to Yomi under her "Masked Duelist" persona and her powers were not strong enough to obtain the hidden power in the book. After Yomi left the room, Bhutan somehow managed to reach outside the headquarters, convincing Rei to change her mind. After seeing that Crossfire, Millionaire's soul was restored by the book's power, she tries to sneak out of the headquarters with the book. However, they got caught by Yomi and she dueled him but lost. She and Bhutan managed to escape and passed the restored piece of the card to Katta. When Katta and his team battles the Oracle Cult, she and Bhutan went to the location where the book was found and remembered the time she first met Izumo and was given a tattoo. She also told Bhutan that she also have the same vision as Katta and his team. During one of the cases, she developed a close rivalry with Prin Prin and dueled her in the Duel Field. They both fought hard against each other and was surprised to see Dragon Ryu's true form as Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal, even his other form, Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility ability. Both of them caught the creature who wreaked havoc in the pool of the water theme park. In episode 24,the agency client is a creature spirit in a look-alike doll; Jenny, the Suicide Doll. She explains about herself and her creator was using an Outrage spirit, Bruce, Dead or Alive, making her come to life. When the people in the town turns into dolls by Bruce's power, Jenny saves Rei and assisted her and Bhutan in defeating him. Rei then thanks Jenny in helping her and she receives Bruce after the duel. In episode 45, Katta resonates with the "dimension reactor", convincing Rei's human soul to return to them, allowing Rei's human soul to leave her Oracle soul. This helps Rei to realize her true heart and duels against her Oracle side. With Bhutan's and her human comrades friendship, Bhutan reverts to Outrage and she defeated her other self. In episode 46, she and Bhutan attempted to stop Izumo but failed. Katta avenged her by killing Izumo in a duel using Katsumugen, Climax. Her Oracle soul was reunited with Izumo in the afterlife. Her human soul and body returned to the human world and Katta caught her, landing onto Bhutan in the process, who was revived after Izumo's defeat. All of them celebrate their return and victory. In episode 49 she dueled Zorro Star and defeated his final form; Zorro A Star, Mantra's Prison Break while using Death Metal Punk, Spear Dance. She along with Yohdel, Benchan, Bucyake and Bhutan cheered for Katta during the final duel against Yomi. After Katta's victory, the futuristic world breaks down and Team Exile returns to their own world, with her giving a kiss to Bhutan. She then worked on the night concert and discussed with Prin Prin about her future plans. Duel Masters Versus She did not appear directly, but her drawing was in Katta's sketchbook, which was also filled with Katta's memories of his journey as a full-fledged duelist. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final 7 years after the defeat of Basara, she is finally married to Yohdel. She was in the live video feed during Katta and Lulu's wedding, congratulating them. Deck Anime She first uses a Darkness Civilization deck based on Death Puppets and Demon Commands. *Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet *Jenny, the Suicide Doll *Emily, Injection Doll *Dark Soul Creation *Deadly Love *Dark Strike, Reaper Beast *Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise *Kodamanma, All-Devouring Puppet *Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons *Hannibal Zeta, the Charismatic Annihilator *Inferno Sign *Fuuma Mehlwasp *Bell Hell De Gaul, Footprint of the Reaper *Terror Pit Afterwards she switches to a Death Puppet and Outrage deck: *Bhutan, Piggy Blues *British, Hell Blues *Bruce, Dead or Alive *Jenny, the Suicide Doll *Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet *BloodRayne, Start Dash *Emily, Injection Doll *Deadly Love *Dark Soul Creation *Kodamanma, All-Devouring Puppet *Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye *Death Shuteron, Hell's Funeral Service *Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian *Honetan, Bone Surface Puppet *Inutan, Hound Puppet *Pet Puppet, Puppet Trick *Hanzou, Menacing Phantom *Terror Pit *Bhutan Reincarnation * Bhutan Judgment *Paranormal, Task Produce *Phantom, Rose Blossom *Terminator, End of the Future *Skullrider, Skull Skill Later she updates it with Oracles and Zero cards. *Bhutan POP, Shenton *British ROCK, Shentonginus *Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury *Lance of Tonginus *Maple Syrup, Izanai's Puppet *Torikabuto, Familia's Disintegration *Falconer, Lightfang Ninja *Maitreya, Canon's Farewell *Macuil, Fighter of Truth *Romanov Guard She then uses the Outrage deck, based by Bhutan Jackson, Thriller Dance and Death Metal Punk, Spear Dance. Manga Zero uses a Darkness Civilization deck. *BloodRayne, Start Dash *Bhutan, Piggy Blues *British, Hell Blues *Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet *Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian Trivia *There is a character who has a similar name, known as プラマイ・ゼロ (Puramai Zero) in the Victory manga series. Zero is a boy, unlike Rei. *Despite her being is an Oracle, there is no creature representing her. Category:Anime Character Category:Duel Masters Victory V3 Category:Oracle Cult